Fidelius
by AuroraAbbie Snape
Summary: Loving a Snape has it's consequences, and James is willing to pay the price. But can he trust her with his life when she takes him by the heart?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own only the story, none of the characrers but the obvious.

A/NI hope you enjoy the fillowing twists and turns of this story. Keep reading if you like this so far. I look forward to reviews, good or bad. Thanks Much!

Prologue  
  
"Lily, what do you want from me? I have given you everything that I can." James said, looking over at her from his seat across from her.  
  
They were on their way to Hogwarts for their seventh year, as Head Girl and Head Boy, and at this moment it didn't look too good of a start for either one of them.  
  
"It's simple what I want from you James. I want you to be there for me, more than you are. I am sick and tired of going to your Quidditch practices and games, or accepting the fact of you having to cancel one of our dates for a night of planning pranks with the other Marauders. When I need something, you are always sacrificing what I need for what you want, and I am getting tired of it." Lily confided to him as she looked at him, then to their entwined fingers, then to his face and into his golden hazel eyes.  
  
He sighed heavily and leaned back in his seat, their hands falling from each other's grasp as he did so.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't help my practices and games or if I plan a night with the guys-" he was going to continue, but was cut off by Lily before he could.  
  
"That's it! That's it right there! You never tell me when you've planned things with them. I always find out later on by myself, not from you as it should be, and I seriously don't know how much longer I can take it." she said as she looked down uneasily at the promise ring her had given her only two weeks before then.  
  
A/N: I shall update As Soon As Possible.


	2. Meeting at Breakfast

Declaimer I own nothing but Kiara and the plot.

A/N If you have reviewed it means you have read this chapter, and liked it. (Hopefully) So, keep reading!

Chapter One- Meetings at Breakfast  
  
---THREE MONTHS LATER---  
  
James woke up and groaned at the sight of the sun peering through the separation of the curtain. He hated morning now. Walking up meant one more day of nothing but missing Lily for him. He opened his eyes and rubbed them before putting his glasses on and taking a look at the calendar on the wall. Today, December first, marked the ninety-fourth day since their break up. Today also happen to be their second year anniversary, that is, if their relationship would have held on.  
  
He got up and walked over to his dresser, taking out a fresh white button up shirt and a pair of beige kakis for the day. He walking into the bathroom he shared, by force, with his ex. After standing in the shower for about an hour, it was seven thirty. He buttoned the cuffs to his shirt and then made an attempt to tame his hair. At not being able to, to gave up and put his robe on with the Gryffindor emblem on it, then grabbed his books on the was out of his door.  
  
As he made his way out of the Head's portrait hole, he bumped into someone and his books fell, along with the other persons.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry." Said a female voice as she struggled to separate their stuff. "I guess I wasn't looking where I was going."  
  
"It's fine. No need to apologize." Said James as he help her to her feet, picking her stuff up and handing her stuff to her before getting his own stuff in his arms.  
  
"I'm kind of new here at Hogwarts." She said as she tucked a piece of black hair behind her ear and twirled the blood red between her fingers.  
  
"Then allow me to introduce myself." He said extending a hand to her. "James Christopher Potter, a pleaser to meet you...?" he said trailing off, wondering if he and caught her name or not.  
  
"Oh sorry," she said shaking his hand with a blush and a small smile. "Kiara, Kiara Raleigh Snape."  
  
The smile fell from his face when he heard her last name but then reappeared. "How are you a Snape? I mean what is the relation?"  
  
"I am Severus Snape's twin, fraternal twin."  
  
He was beginning to forget Lily as he looked into her lavender eyes faintly speckled with black. Some of his pride, and large amount of charm was coming back.  
  
"But, love," he began. "How can you be as beautiful as you are and be a Snape?" he said using 'love' as a simple name, not a pet name.  
  
"How flattering, but it will take a whole lot more than your flattering comments to hook me. I bid you a good morning then, James." She said with a small smirk, as she walked away, leaving a very befuddled James to sulk I his thoughts.  
  
As Kiara walked into the Great Hall, she laughed slightly as she thought of what had happened just a bit ago. "Damn, I have spent one day in this place and am already getting hit on, none of the less by my brother's worst enemies." She muttered to herself, "First Sirius Black, then James Potter. Who next?"  
  
"What did I hear about those two Kiara?" asked Severus, beaming when he saw her sister.  
  
"Oh, nothing you need to worry about, Sev." She said and hugged him.  
  
"It's never just nothing with you, or with the two of them in a sentence alone or together." said Severus. "But whatever it is, I trust that you will tell me if it's anything to worry myself over."  
  
"Believe me Sev, if there is anything you need to know, I won't tell you." She said smirking.  
  
"There is no doubt that you are a Snape..." he said and laughed as he shook his head, letting his sister go.  
  
"Damn..." started Sirius as James walked over to the Gryffindor table. "Who is the new Slytherin looker and why the hell is she sitting with Snape? I meant to catch her name, but caught a slap in the face instead," he said rubbing his jaw.  
  
"Don't even try it, and she's sitting with Snape because she is a Snape," stated James and winked at her when she looked from the Slytherin table and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"That one right there to his left is a Snape?" asked Remus.  
  
"Don't get any ideas Remus. You're forgetting you have a girlfriend." Stated Lily as she sat beside him and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Oh, believe me, I won't forget that after the other night," said Remus and then cat the same moment, all the Marauder's were staring at Remus and Lily. Peter's jaw dropped, Sirius was grinning, and James was frowning more that he ever had.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, they were sitting in potions and James' day just couldn't get any better. First, a Slytherin rejected him, a Snape Slytherin but a Slytherin never the less, then he found out that his best friend was sleeping with his ex. Yes, he expected them to be dating but that already. Lily and James didn't get that far until their fifth month together, it was only Remus and Lily's second month.  
  
"Don't worry about it James. There are others out there. Like that new Slytherin over there who happens not to be sitting by anyone." Said Sirius.  
  
"Why are you so hell bent on me getting her?" asked James.  
  
"Because it is only once in a life time that you get a double hitter like this." Sirius stated.  
  
"A double whatter?" asked a confused, no very confused, James.  
  
"A double hitter Prongs. You get a hot girl, and you get the chance to piss Snape off royally, all in the same shot." Sirius said grinning.  
  
Slowly James' frown of confusion turned into a grin of satisfaction and understanding. "Sometimes, Padfoot, I believe you are a pure genius."  
  
"Well, you don't hear that everyday." Stated Sirius.  
  
"No you don't, and thank god." Said Lily.  
  
"Oh shut it Evans, no one asked for an opinion from Remus' "love" kitten." Sirius said. "No offense Remus, of course."  
  
"None taken."  
  
Lily made an 'hmph' sound and opened her book and began to read.  
  
"Oh Lils, don't take it hard, love." Said Remus.  
  
"I'm not. Sirius can be just an ass." She said.  
  
"Thanks babe." Said Sirius, getting a snort from the other three Marauders.  
  
"We all knew that from the start." He said and kissed her softly.  
  
She smiled and then the teacher came in and class started.  
  
"Okay class, copy down the directions and then I will put you into partners for an up coming project." Stated Professor Carroll.  
  
The class copied it down and the pairing began.  
  
"Evans, Mister Parkinson."  
  
"Lupin, Malfoy."  
  
"Black, Mister Snape." Said the professor with a grin.  
  
The pairing went on until it came to the last two.  
  
"Mister Potter and Miss Snape. Now that that is over, I advise you to get along with your partner. This counts for more than haft your grade. Class dismissed.


	3. Detention

Declaimer: same as before

A/N: Like always...Enjoy!

Chapter Two- Detention  
  
James sat on his bed, looking at the notes from Potions. Half consisted of the notes from the chalkboard, the other haft happened to be a mixture of Lily and Kiara's names both. He sighed frustrated as he threw a pillow at the wall just as there was a knock at his door.  
  
"James, can I come in?" asked Lily.  
  
"Yeah," he said putting his things away.  
  
She walked in and sat down on his bed, looking at his face, more specifically his eyes. "James, are you alright?" she asked him softly.  
  
"Oh yeah. Just perfect. It's bad enough that I have to listen your love life but your sex life too!" he said, now looking at her too.  
  
"It slipped before I could stop him and since when did you care about my life, let alone, my love life." She stated.  
  
"Since the moment you walked out of the compartment three months ago leaving nothing but a kiss goodbye, a promise ring, and a hole in my heart the size of my cauldron!"  
  
"I couldn't help we were falling apart."  
  
"To hell you couldn't Lily. If you would have told be about it and we could have patched things up. Then, right now I still wouldn't be missing you like I am. You were my everything Lily, if only you would have understood that." He said and then got up. "Not if you will excuse me, I have detention for turning McGonagall's hair bubble gum pink...again. This time she can't get it out. Good evening Lily." He said and was out the door.

-0-0-0-0-

"Oh no, not again." Sighed Kiara when he walked into Professor Carroll's classroom.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Kiara." James said grinning. "Detention so soon?"  
  
She smirked a smirk much like her brothers. "Yes, and I guess that this is just routine for you then?"  
  
James was about to retort back when Professor Carroll came in.  
  
"How great. Slytherin and Gryffindor royalty" said Carroll as he walked in. "Well, the two are partners, right?"  
  
"Unfortunately," muttered Kiara.  
  
"The two are you can spend the night working on your potion. You two happen to have the Polyjuice Potion, as well as the Wolfsbane Potion. So, I advise you to get to work. I will be back at midnight. That gives you six hours to get started." He walked out.  
  
"Just great! Six hours alone with the most flirtatious Gryffindor I have ever seen. Wait, Sirius us the most but the both of you are petty close." She said sitting down in a desk.  
  
"Me? Flirtatious? One: stop using big words and two: I am not flirtatious." James said defensively.  
  
"Whatever James." She said as she got up to get her cauldron.  
  
"Don't get all defensive on me now..." he said getting the ingredients.  
  
"Why not? If only half the guys in the school wouldn't try so hard, I might consider giving them a chance..."  
  
"So your saying if I lighten up, you'll give me a chance?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Damn it! That's another thing. The world doesn't revolve around you. I hate people groveling at my feet too."  
  
"I know that. I know the world revolves around the sun," he said grinning.  
  
"That's another thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I hate smart asses."  
  
"Oh..."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Lily was still sitting on James' bed when he left. His books and notes sitting on his bed along side her. She sighed when she looked down at the notes that he had been taken that day.  
  
"Will he ever give up?" she said putting the parchment back down, getting up and walking out the door, just in time to meet Remus for their date. 


	4. Visions of the Past

Disclaimer---I own nothing but the obvious.  
  
A/N---same as before....  
  
Chapter Three Visions of the Past  
  
FIVE DAYS LATER  
  
Kiara wiped tears from her eyes as another memory passed through her mind. She had been sitting there for hours, just reliving things in her mind from the past, over, and over, and over. Lately she had been breaking down more and more each day. She had just received the news that her mother and father were dead. Severus paid attention a lot to her in the past few days. James had been watching her closely as well, asking if she was alright and stuff, but she still didn't have the courage to say yes.  
  
Tears started top flood down her cheeks again as another memory of her father versioned behind her closed eyes.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
A little girl sat in the window seat of her home waiting for her daddy to came home from his trip. She was about five years old, and loved her daddy more than life itself. He was practically her whole life. Nothing meant more to her than seeing him and her brother everyday.  
  
Her face lit up when he walked into the room, lavender eyes sparkling more than they ever had.  
  
"Daddy!" she cried as she jumped up to hug him. "I've missed you so much."  
  
He smiled and hugged her back just as tight as she was. "I've missed you too sweetie..." he and bent down on a knee. "I got something while I was gone."  
  
"What is it Daddy?" she asked eagerly, looking at him lovingly.  
  
He took out a box, a think and long box, that was emerald green with black ribbon. "Look for yourself" he said and handed it to her.  
  
She flopped down on her bed and untied the ribbon opening the box to reveal a red tear shape crystal on a silver chain. "Oh, Daddy, I love it!" she said beaming.  
  
He smiled again and walked over to her and put it around her neck fastening it and letting it hang. "There is something special about that crystal, Ara."  
  
She wrapped her small hand around it and looked up at him. "What is that Daddy?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Do you see in the center where the red is the darkest, almost black?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"There is a signal drop of my blood in there, so you will always have a part of me no matter what happens. Also, that one drop of blood is your protection."  
  
"From what?" she asked.  
  
"You will find out when you are older." He said tears forming in his eyes. "But on to happier things."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
She cried even harder at that memory than all of the others that had flown freely through her mind. She hated breaking down like this, but there was nothing to do. She couldn't talk to anyone. Not even Severus. No one could help her, except for herself.  
  
She heard someone coming up the stairs of the tower and she sank further into the shadows as she tried to muffle her cries as well, but found it was no use trying. As soon as she caught a glimpse of his eyes, she knew who it was. He couldn't see her like this; she wouldn't allow it.  
  
Too late...  
  
"Who's up here? Show yourself at once." Announced the boy. He looked to the corner and saw her there.  
  
"Kiara? Is that you?" asked James as he saw her puffy eyes and tears stared her cheeks.  
  
"H-hello James." She said as she stood up and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.  
  
A/N--- Review please... 


	5. Comfort and Confession

Declaimer---the same as always.  
  
A/N---same as always.  
  
Chapter Four--- Comfort and Confessions  
  
"Kiara, are you all right?" he asked, great concern in his voice, but he didn't know why. She was another Slytherin Snape, wasn't she?  
  
"Yes," she paused. "No..." she knew she couldn't lie to him, no matter how hard she tried. "James, my whole life is falling apart in front of my eyes. I-I must can't take it anymore." She said as she broke down again. She fell back to the ground with her hands over her eyes, trying hard to shield her face from him, but no such luck.  
  
"Ara-"he began but was cut off by her.  
  
"Don't ever call me that again. Only two people can call me that. One is dead and the other sure as hell isn't you." She snapped.  
  
"Alright, damn. I was just trying to help." He said defensively, and for some reason, he found that hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry James." She said when she saw the look on his face. "I just need someone right now. I need someone to listen and I'd hate to lay everything on you."  
  
"Wanna know the truth Kiara?" he asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Talk to me." He said as a small smile appeared on his lips. He sat down beside her and leaned back against the wall.  
  
"Are you sure you want to hear my problems? If not, I can go. If you have something—"she was about to continue but a gesture made her stop.  
  
Before he knew it, his finger was on her lips silencing her. He saw her try to hide a blush and pretended not to notice it.  
  
She smiled just a bit. "Um...um...Alright then." She said and sighed. "Well, it all started the first time I was my father hit Sev."  
  
"Sev?"  
  
"Severus? You know my brother. The both of you practically loathe each other, more hate than I have for Flich's cat. And believe me, that's petty bad, but back to the topic."  
  
0-0-0FLASHBACK0-0-0  
  
"Daddy!" she called running down the stairs, clutching the red crystal in her grasp. "Daddy! Are you home?" she yelled as he neared the living room. She had just celebrated her thirteenth birthday along with her brother.  
  
"You are such a disappointment to this family Severus. Why do you screw up so much? I lay an opportunity at your feet like this, and you turn it down. I will not allow this. You will become a death eater no matter what. You will take the oath if it is the last thing I make you do." She heard her father say.  
  
"To hell I will. Voldemort is nothing to me and as long as you follow him, you are nothing to me as well," said Severus.  
  
SLAP right across Severus's cheek.  
  
"You will not talk to me like that Severus. Never again talk to me like that or you will regret it. I will make sure of it. You wait and see. I swear on my life you will." He said and turned quick enough to see his daughter running up with stairs, cries echoing through the hallway as well as a bedroom slam shit.  
  
0-0-0END OF FLASHBACK0-0-0  
  
Somehow while she was telling him the memory, she had managed to get her arms around him. Her sobs were almost silent mow as she shook a little bit from crying so much. She didn't know or care why it felt so right being in his arms. She just knew she liked being in his arms. The both of them not being in the same house, or having rival families didn't matter anymore. He listened to her when she needed someone. All she knew was there were feelings stronger than just friendly. Not love just yet, but she did know there was something more.  
  
"James, I want to thank you. I shouldn't drop all of this on you but I needed yo-someone." She quickly corrected herself. Did she almost say she needed him?  
  
"Question for you." He said staring off into space.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't want you to think I am taking advantage of this moment. But, what would you say if I asked you out right now?" he asked, looking at her now.  
  
She sighed, then leaned in and kissed him gently. "What do you think?"  
  
He smiled as it began to rain and thunder. He leaned in and kissed her back. "A yes. That's exactly what I think." he said and then wrapped his arms around her tighter as they say there in each others arms as the rain poured on them both. But the rain didn't bother them. It was as if it wasn't even there. 


	6. Getting Together For Sure

Declaimer--- I own nothing.

Chapter Five- Getting Together For Sure  
  
James sat there watching her as she fell asleep peacefully in his arms. A lot happened that night that he was glad for, especially her confiding in him, as well as her confessions. No other night had ever meant more to him, not even the long nights he had spent with Lily in the past were to happen no longer. Things were going to be great for the second time in his life and he wasn't about to screw it up...  
  
At the beginning of his schooling at Hogwarts, he never would have thought that in his seventh year that he would fall for a Slytherin yet let a Slytherin take his heart as well as her heart to him. He would have forget this year that involved her. He had only known her for maybe a few weeks, yet he had fallen for her. He kept thinking to himself, is it possible to fall for someone that easy? Or was this another one-day thing. Whatever it was, he hoped that it lasted for as long as he wanted it too. He didn't want to leave her, and he sure as hell didn't want her to leave him.  
  
He felt her stir in her sleep and he looked down to see a pair of black speckled lavender eyes staring at him.  
  
She yawned slightly then asked, "How long have we been here?"  
  
"Well, you fell asleep about 7:30 and it's," he paused and looked at his watch, "9:30 right now. You do the math."  
  
"Shit! James! Sev is going to kill me! I was supposed to be back to go over some things with him an hour ago." She said sitting up in his lap.  
  
"Do you have to go?" asked James.  
  
"Yes, but I'll see you tomorrow morning. I promise."  
  
"Okay. Bye." He said and kissed her before she got up and left.  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
Kiara rushed down the corridors to the Slytherin Common Room and found Severus sitting in a chair waiting for her.  
  
"Kiara Raleigh Snape! Where the hell were you? I have been up for an hour waiting for you." He said sternly as he looked at her from where he was sitting.  
  
"I was studying."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You're a Snape for one, two, I have Potter's cloak right here in my hand from when he must have covered you up or something one night in the library and you must have kept it, and three, I can smell his cologne all the way over here."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What in the world has possessed you to do this?"  
  
"Potter can actually be caring and considerate, Sev."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I needed someone tonight, and he was there."  
  
"I bet he took advantage of the situation."  
  
"Damn it Sev! For once I'd like to think good of Potter when he does something kind! As a matter of fact, no, he didn't take advantage! I am the one that kissed him!"  
  
"Your delirious."  
  
"No, you are just in denial of knowing that your little sister is growing up, yet alone is the girlfriend of your worst enemy!"  
  
"I just don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Then just let me go, then."  
  
He sat there and thought for a moment. "Fine. But if he hurts you, I swear to you, he will have to answer to me directly, and I'm not going to give punishment verbally." He said to her, his eyes flashing with anger...


End file.
